Bad title
Efficient Treatment of social phobia, obsessive compulsive disorder, anxiety disorders This is a sticky article by one of Chinese psychological consultation center, my translated version is not satisfying, so your constructive suggestion and advice is always welcomed .And i hope we can exchange our view points from every aspect ,by which we can make progress together. My MSN is maggiexuyaqin@hotmail.com, pls feel free to contact me. Below you can enjoy a series of the efficient treatment passages, published in November, just for your reference, more passages will be followed each month, look forward to receiving your attention and your suggestion. ( Excerpt 1) On the Essence of O.C.D. by Mr. Hei xi 1 What is O.C.D? Someone else already defined it: Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder (OCD) is an anxiety disorder, first and foremost. It is not a thought disorder. The essential features of OCD are recurrent unwanted obsessions that create an awareness of alarm or threat. Persons typically engage in some avoidance or escape response in reaction to the obsessive threat. Obsessions take the form of either a perceived threat of physical harm to oneself or others or, in some cases, more of a metaphysical or spiritual threat to oneself, or perhaps a deity. Actually ! The essence of O.C.D. is that the subjective requirement disobeys the objective reality, and the inconsistency and refusal of subjective requirement to the objective reality. As is known to all, the objective material world is always characterized by practice in accordance with the law of nature. In the very beginning period of O.C.D., it is a normal concept, will or action which anyone could possibly or accidentally have. But with the effect not only from interior environment but also from the exterior environment, (however, the interior is the leading factor), your inferiority complex and distrust grow as time goes by. In this way the subjective requirement disobeys and refuses the objective reality, including those reasonable concept, will and action However, fact will never be changed according to your thoughts. It’s natural and understandable for a reasonable concept, will or action to occur in this circumstances. And these concept, will or action are led by complicated situation you are in.The harder you are trying to resist the opinion by performing compulsion, the deeper you get involved in it. -- If you can understand this in the very beginning , you would never start to resist or refuse it .Then while the circumstances change, as long as you are not in the exterior and interior pathogenic situation, the compulsion will fade away gradually. Just as for your resistance and refusal towards this reasonable concept, will or action, you will stick to it ,and this persistent consolidation is the reason that the reasonable concept ,will or action live on. 2 So the essence of O.C.D. is that one’s refusal and negation of himself! Frankly speaking, it’s the extreme performance of self-inconfidence and self-denying. In fact, all the mental suffering and pain originated from the feeling of self-denying and self-inconfidence . Repeated denying, refusal and resistance of yourself! The core is severe self- inconfidence (or self-denying). On this ground, the essence of O.C.D. is one’s escape and slaughter of himself! -------- lay down arms, and you will be a Buddha. ( this is quoted from Buddhism belief ,that means get rid of your resistance and your refusal , you will be recovered) 3 Acceptance of yourself! --The everlasting sentence can be found in all the mysterious ancient oriental intelligence books and even all the ancient oriental traditional religion beliefs! Yes, you never cherish yourself ! You can't put up with yourself even for one second. So, you repel yourself right upon your wake up every morning. You are looking for all kinds of means and methods, you look through thousands of the psychological books , you are exhausted and want to get rid of yourself! You even want to kill yourself in the real world but left a pure ideology. -- suppress yourself, and massacre yourself in every minute. --you will never stop until you are extremely exhausted, you allow yourself to take a rest. 4 You hate yourself in the real world for a long time. He is too bad! How can i like him? No, I can not. It’s just like a floating gourd , I have no choice but to escape. But I am unwilling to do it! Then ,after taking a breath ,you regain some strength, then you are immerged by the fierce battle immediately.-- The two forces are fighting in your mind. You spare no effort to push the floating broken gourd down into the water by your perseverance, in the hope of eventual success.—you are endeavoring but feel tired, anyway you are carrying on! Until you feel the exhaustion again, you lay down the resistance for seconds ,once again you find that it is floating !.... The more you hold the idea, the more you feel tired, but it can’t stop in any way! Why do you have to control the idea? What a deep inferiority complex! 5 Puti is the root of bothering . (Puti is a kind of tree originated in India, as the ancestor of Buddhism got final success under this tree ,so it is considered to be a hallowed tree in Buddhism ever after ) 6 When could I get out of the circle! What time could I walk out of this deep hole! The compulsion is just like Newton’s action and reaction—where there is the oppression, where the counterattack will be. So we should understand the oriental philosophy “real acceptance” not “superficial acceptance”. For a real acceptance, the resistance will also be accepted; For a superficial acceptance, the acceptance could also be considered as resistance! Superficial acceptance is meaningless, moreover ,it will be strengthened as time goes by, as your superficial acceptance is an extreme performance of interior resistance. For example, conceit is not real self-confidence. It’s just superficial confidence, and actually it's an extreme performance of inferiority complex. 7 In order to explain my opinion on OCD more clearly, I used to post in the forum about my full understanding of oriental Buddhism--- now I just copy the following post from a forum, only for your reference and viewpoint exchange: ‘It seems that we don’t have an accurate comprehension about the ancient oriental philosophy “acceptance”’. --- 521 happy: “ I believe that we should not only accept completely the symptoms, but also you should show mercy, love ,sympathy, understanding to it, then it will fade away as soon as possible, but I can not utilize this method. --- 521 happy: "In the oriental psychology, “acceptance” doesn’t mean any way , giving up is acceptance. Do not require yourself to accept whole-heartedly, let alone require yourself to show mercy, love ,sympathy, understanding to it which make it fade away----As your attitude is what I am talking about as superficial acceptance . As your acceptance is one method to show interior resistance ,not real oriental acceptance. --consequently, superficial acceptance is resistance! --“Ever since then you can feel lots of suffering”, “…it's no use to accept the symptoms”. Only when we can get the essence out of the symptoms can solve this problem . So try not to be persistent on the symptom. So I think Wu ban zhu’s words contain Heixi's viewpoint too: to accept the thinking in your heart, that is, real acceptance. --“Ever since then suffering”, your understanding is after a mature practice. To many people who have no idea of Sen Tian treatment and they oppose the symptoms all time, it is good for them to accept the symptom. --You said, "So there’s no need to persevere the symptoms so much." A real Buddhism acceptance is not only "no need”, but "not over". It's giving up bigotry thoroughly. --"Hoho, Wu Di, no need to analyze." You should regard the nature with reverence. O.C.D. is a perfect logical circle. Your endeavor is useless. Your analysis is with perfect logic. Your analysis is really penetrating. You are of wisdom. -- Although you are penetrating, you should not neglect an important matter: You are still in the logical circle. The more thoroughly you analyze, the farther your target is. ---Laozi once said: “qichuniyuan, qizhinishao”, which means the same thing. --Buddha said: the evil wisdom. That's why the wiser a man is, the deeper he gets into the problem, however, a farmer may easily understand the meaning of giving up. In fact, jingangjing (an ancient lection) has concluded this “strange disorder” for a thousand years.--- There are some lection to prove that. All the efforts you make create an illusion in reality, just like dew that disappears in no time. When you put down all the burdens in your heart, empty persistent will fade away. Thus your dream is waken up. The Buddhism said, "Bitterness has no bounds, repent and the shore is at hand." Yes, analysis is just like "the sea of bitterness". Bitterness has no bounds indeed. Where is the bank? It's here--The Buddhism is not in other place, you are Buddha now. To giving up to liberate the ration is as important as giving up to liberate desire and passion. Life is the best medicine! If you want to come out of the circle, throw yourself into life and practice! 8 To those who have an obvious symptom for a long time, you should accept a special treatment. We must pull you out of the obsession. Like in the Chan sect (an old sect in Taoism) there is an expression “shout loudly” to wake the thinker. It's too difficult to let the patients to break away the obsession on themselves. They can hardly get out of the nightmare if there’s no such thing like a well-arranged stimulation. 9 This priority complex is the lost-self-confidence. The phobia and the nervousness are just because of your lost-self-confidence.--- This is the implication of the compulsion. For the compulsion to give up thoroughly is just the admission thoroughly.--Only when do you resign yourself to the compulsion and lost-self-control thoroughly ,you can try your best to start a new life! You have the symptoms of the compulsion. the real Buddhist said ,the trouble is potty ---For the compulsion, potty is the symptoms in fact. 10 When all the thoughts are blasted, you can come to the Buddhism at once.---This is shijiamouni view. 11 To the patients with obstinately, sticking to a wrong course. admission, rejection, fitness, unfitness, analysis or no analysis, despair or confidence etc. You always run the rolls in the compulsion. The Buddhism declaims that actually there is no compulsion , all troubles and worries are made by yourself. Just do what you want! --This is called pu ti ben wu shu. 12 Someone says you must despair thoroughly, or you can't recover your health.-- In fact you can recover your health if you haven't despaired thoroughly.--That's the state within meet but beyond demand. A popular view point ,believes that you can get what you want from NLP and success and latent consciousness. I clear it's with wisdom to the compulsion. The basic of control oppression. It can make into castles in the air only. In fact I just only to call attention to you all that some compulsion recovered their health with no despair. I have not refuted others views in fact. inaction or action is as if the light and the darkness. The compulsion is the same as the active life in philosophy. When I learned the success scholarship, I always hope I could rebuild myself and win myself. Until one day I understand suddenly. I can't win myself .Never!-- Finally I understand I can defeat myself without a fight .--Yourself is just the doctrines of the ancients ages.--Though weakness. Laozi said: where there's a will, there's a way. Yes, it’s impossible to submit oneself to the rule of the tougher strength. Don't massacre yourself any more. You'll go farther, whenever you studies. Turn around yourself, no repression and love yourself. Repent before it is too late and you are saved. ---It's meaning that the polluted water can clean after a quick wait. No action ,no need to stir up. --Because the more pollute it is ,the more stir up..--Daode classics says, inaction only can action. 13 Heixi explains scientifically the most important question of the compulsion. So he copy one article.--in brief, the compulsion is not very complicated, The compulsion is just the groundless worry .The patients worries themselves.--If you forget it , you'll be the half of recovering your health. --If you affirm that you haven't the symptoms already ,I can say you 'll recover your health basically Heixi called this interactivity with tentatively mind and psychology temporarily. If you profound faith in the obsession, you are the compulsion indeed.--You'll become worse, you'll regard the minds as the compulsion. If you develop self-denying up to extreme. It's a black hole. Don't believe appearing right and some great sermon. Believe you and trust yourself are very important, This feeling is important much.-- Follow others is the worst error.--Repeat the worlds of others just like a parrot. Firmly believe in yourself, and you can come out.--Firmly believe in that you can come out yourself ,and then you can recover your health It's a simple principle. MY RESPONSE Or it is not the real self-confident. Just like building a high building in the sea bench.---The building stands on the loose ground. You haven't owned the real life. You will feel very tired. You can't lessen yourself in your mind. Argue is no meaning. Practice is the sole criterion for testing truth. After a year you can see , It is another knife. Turn around you mind, face yourself, face squarely yourself. After a while, you can lessen yourself, get a real harmonious. My communion: We have called each other, I haven't negated the others experience in fact. That's not necessary to despair thoroughly .And you still can recovery in fact. Inaction and action, just like light and dark, just like the compulsion and the life,---This is a simple philosophic theory. My communion: Yes ,many patients are too persevering. The blindness in action--They got the punishment. Zhikong said, Heixi, your theory is just like shentian's treatment. I suspect your treatment is effective or not!!!!!! My communion: Haha, zhikong, it is not my theory. It exist a few thousand ago in China in ancient. Sentian's treatment should use for reference from the Buddhism I think. Though shentian's treatment is good, it is the different from the ancient's ideas.；； Are you serious to suspect Sentian's treatment Or to suspect the ancient ideas to treat the patients? Shentian said the people should do the useful things. I think it's correct! I think: 1. Forcing live. . Especially to the serious the patients we should use the special way. For example , we ever reported "a blow and a shout to waken one from error" in Buddhism . It aimed to pull out them from the state with the force. It's too difficult to depend on themselves to pull it down. They can't wake from the state without the reasonable arrange. It's obtains that lack the dynamics to do the useless things only. Unless adopted the special steps. Need much dynamics ---or you will make a useless attempt. 2.Need much time and much quantity. Only the sustained quantity can lead to the qualitative change. 3. To do the physical labor is more than the mental labor, that is the best. 4.Only do they not resist to the symptoms and on the base of the nature, inaction, given-up.---This is very important. 5.To do the interesting thing. To do what you like is better. .... Etc. ( Excerpt 2) HEIXI FORUM : THE SOCIAL PHOBIA EXCERPT The Social phobia treatment excerpt The experience that treats the social phobia thoroughly for more than ten years of Heixi . First, the inferiority complex cognition , the self- confidence cognition and life behavior therapy. --total affirmation oneself . _____the Eastern therapy called this inaction .benran . shentian, etc. ---This is to efffect a radical cure. Second ,behaviourism expose,desensitization or NLP a large number practice.etc. This is the real fast merely alleviate the symptoms of the phobia. Compare the two clauses,---cure the disease and cure the symptoms.They form the essence therapy. The first clause is done well. It can remove the roots. The second clause is done well. It can remove the symptoms. If you use the first to treat ,some patients can be cured also. -- Though the patients can be cured all.---But a large number of my practices approved that the second is high efficiency and very important. If the second clause is done well, it can treat speedly or basic cure. But if we lost the first clause, it's just like to cut a tree, remove the stems.It has no symptoms on the surface. But there's some remains under the tree,--that's the root. When the weather is warm and wet ,the root begins to grow. Or there are some sprouts from the old root.-- relapse The traditional Chinese medicine can remove the root, western medicine can remove the symptoms. Heixi's research and a large number experience embody the easy words to offer as a tribute. The research is only for the reference. I hope try your best to save yourself.---If my treatment can provide some help and inspiration.Then heixi's ideal can have a good start . In addition, I expect the professional mental doctor and scholar must treat this treatment carefully. ---Nothing else, just because this research has spent heixi's much spirits .It was identified again and again. Long through test, far from empty preachment. ---Please forgive heixi's conceited. If I can provide some help with this experience and I will perceive satisfied. Welcome many forerunners and further overtake experts or scholers critisize me.I hope it can provid some help to the patients. The draft follows. 1. The systematic treatment point by point, extricate oneself.nature take its course. That's nothing to be afraid of : You can control yourself, race against a good succeed. ---This is called guilding ideology. 2. Collective exposure treatment.Give a lecture in public,put on a show , speak a humor , etc. ..Utill three months to expoure thoroughly. Heixi thinks this is the best way to gradually vanish the phobia ._____From knakky social trainning on praticubg again and again.____ This is called merely alleviate the symptoms of an illness. 3. Disnormal feeling.shy feeling . eye glacing phobia .etc... cognition and exposure treatment ,add inaction .nature. let nature take its course. ____ This is the basic treatment . 4. Inferiority complex treatment.self-confident and rebuild oneself. use the traditional medical to recover your health.____ Heixi thinks it is cured. _____ Note: Compare collective treatment and consultation service are both important. ----- This is the keys to distinguish among the defferent people. Notice to classification. Even to the collective treatment . ----- The traditional medical is just as if the dialectical treat. Maybe some people think, treat the phobia is just as the traditional medical,such as Laozi's inaction .nature .reali-zation to truth and come to realize the truth............. _____ In fact, I ever thought it can come out in basic treat.And we can prove the truth indeed and many patients recovered their health thoroughly. But it seemed not very simple.In the modern social many people use this pattern to treat themselves and produce little effect. I hope you should pay attention to the detail analysis .-- my understand of shentian's philosophy, my view to In fact, the traditional medical is just as the exposure treatment. The body can protect itself,vital energy . nurse one's health . ____ With upright force growing and evil trends decling. Clear away the roots,its merits. __ But too slow, its demerits. It's no help to treat acute disease such as liver or spleen are bleeding freely. I think the traditional treatment can clear away the essence of the phobia. The western medicine can fade away the symptoms. ___ In a word, the two treatments are both important very much. The nervous disease is just the same as the phobia treat. ___ Then the first to the patients who have self- control and strong will .---How to treat the phobia! How to seek for the desensitization enviroment! Some patients lack social acceptability. Heixi advice they need much practice ---Such as schlor.training clerk.bussiness salor.singing. perform in the public.etc. They attend all the performs much in college.--- Oratorical contest. a bebate compition.perform the culture party in college.Carlor concert. Please from easy to difficult,you should try your best every time.The first principle calls counte r condition. You should have a good start and compare with the traditional treatment. No fear for defeat ,as the defeat is normal . Please follow in order and advance step by step .No escape.---Without being able to do anything about one. Exposure treatment is to suit to monitor by the therapist . Self-administered phobia is dangerous.Even if a few patient is success, such as Liyang ---love heartily lose personal dignity. The parts who administere themselves are a bit slow, and difficult to recover, but the treat can save the sums a lot. The original intention of Liyang can remove timed feel,and alleviate inferiority complex. It is just like comrade Mao's xinmin institute ,he has a shout as the courage with facing the mountain . Maybe the action can raise the courage and strength. It is said Liyang said in TV himself. If he does, I think it is the shortcoming to the desensitization. We should treat the patients by looking into both its root cause and symptoms,indeed. ( still to come up---- ) Analyse 1 ____ All the phobia patients are all regarding themselves as negative! That's the pathological diagnosis . The inferiority complex is the key. As you think you are seriously ill.If you are shy or have panic attacks or fear public speaking ,driving ,flying ,social contacts, crowds being alone,etc. ___ So reality! It comes from many years firsthand experience! The personal experience is very stubborn. A pure argue is no way to change . 1is the base.If1fade away,you are well. 2--unnormal feeling. you always feel something wrong with you. you have some complex minds such as withdraw from advancing ,forgive etc.---And you are in low spirits when the minds exists. YOU think you are nothing. 1and 2are two parts of the inferiority complex. Analyse 2---1234.in 1are the symptoms. It is the key to the patients.__ So you should set to fade away the symptoms , it is the first step. This is called the symptoms . The heathy people often feel some unnormal, too.But they retain within the normal standard. For example, water,0-100 degrees centigrade. When water turn into steam.water is now over 100 degrees cintigrade. then oven this degree centigrade,the normal people is now the patient.And the people can get sick in defferent enciroment. For example, water classifies ocean water,lake ,tap-water,ink,etc.Then some water is in Tibet mountain,some water is in plain, some water is in the lab. Some water is under 0 degrees centigrade,in lab some water has one to ten thousand atmosphere pressure. So the quota is not the same as 100 degrees centigrade. The matters are not as the same.The phobia is . Analyse 3____ Through the symptoms we can find the root cause.I think they are the abnormal state contioned reflection and their general system from the physiology. It as if the senses,---the asquired character, the special hobby, the technical ability,etc. They get past the study and fixed the conditioned reflection and they can be well preserved, For example,basi's dog, when the dog hears the bell,the dog flow saliva immediately automatically.When the patients come across the special occasion or see other's eyes.Of course they show the symptoms.---The subjective will can't break to overwhelm or zap.--- The spirit world belongs to the natural world. So it must follow the natural law naturally.If we want to remove the symptoms, we must adopt the scientific methods. Analyse 4---If the patient is bent on having one's own way, force to dislodge the symptoms (lif in mask dislike himself, throw himself away)As water, over 100 degrees centigrade quota, water turns , as the same the people get sick too. __ In fact, all the symptoms are unnormal conditioned reflex and its general term.In phtsiological reaction they have the rugular, you musn't force to dislodge strongly. We all know that the world is quiet and reqular.________shentian and other theory are correct,only just deferent pattern.____ Not every scholor discover the same national eternal truth.___ So we can't treat defferent things as the same I think. We should throw the empty talk . For example, how we can throw away great Netown' law of univeersal gravitation?! The disease is very furious touge, we should depend objective reality on the phobia.Heixi advice we should teach weselves on the desentization, renzhigaizao treatment,shentian treatment,etc.And you should do more practice and grasp the social chance,aid to the success. It's impossibe to have an attack of an old illness.The theology and the Buddhidm are belong to the psycogholy treatment.The therapist should get with the patients,because the root cause is defferent. (still to come) Treatment 1 The phobia is no self-confident all! Timed,the"dependent mentality",the infferiority,the desentizition,weakness. What time you lost your initiative to the inviroment,not more than the animals? You are so lazy and the "dependent mentality"? _ You lost your strong ability. You are so passive --- not more than animal! What's the matter? (still to come) Treatment 2 Maybe you are a strict senior with temper. He (or she)interferes me so much in my grown-ups. I am false every time.-- As I am not in keeping with th aspiration of the strict senior! ___ I am false again again.-- So I am too tried to give up my try. I start to listen to the senior's will unconsciously. Thus I can gt praisw and love and Nopunish . The original features is refused and limited.-- Being done is better, it suits the emviroment. You are unormal after ten years any more. I's just like a weak tree who was blocked the way by the big tree stem! It must live in lopsided development. __ The enviroment brings up a shape thing.So you are suited with the condition! Of course, not all the phobia is the same. ___ This is the wrong pattern,but it is too normal in our social life. Analyse 3 What time are you afraid of looking at others eyes ? How do the normal people think when they look at sb's eyes ? What do you think now? When you attend a party at the first time you turn red with you shy face.At the first speaking in court, your palpitation is faster much.the first time---etc. What do they think when the normal people come light on the problem? What do you think then? All is the the inferiority. All is No self-confidence. Analyse 4 How terrible!I'm so badly! Honesty,weakness,craven,fear for death,shyness in the presence of strangers,feel uncomfortable with strangers,tension. I regard my parents with reverence. Their voice is so high! They shouts in a flash! -- I'm afraid very much. I 'm scared by them much.I'm tremble. I have no quarrel with others almost ,from small to large. I'm so good and honest. Anything is suit for others,I'm afraid to quarrel with others.I make concessions to avoid trouble. I tried to get along with everyone.I never refuse others--- even if I'm so unhappy! I suffer wrong passively much. I depend upon the senior so much. I lost my own mind. My life is controlled by others! I drift with the current. No ! I must remould my ideology . The success,A great man compile,movie star,--etc. I want to enhance my psychology training! I wear on my musk with elegant and unconventional ! I change so much, I talk lively and jovially! I prepare for the social activities every time. I own my self-confident! I walk with a lively step! My exterio r looks elegant and unconventional. I look strong in the public places. Myexterior is just like the movie star! The great man! I 'm keen on myself deeply. -------- Rebuild my exterior is my first task. -------- This is the inferiority complex. This is the sense of no-self-important. -------- -------- Qiaodamo said,Bitterness has no bounds, repent and the shore is at hand. (still to come) Analyse 5 Accept yourself unconditional! ___ As you are the God really! COUNTER TREATMENT --- My eastern philosophy treatment Many people let me chat with my treatment."Heixi",in fact,contains the trust of my treatment. In truth, the essence of my eastern treatment is the counter-treatment. To the most patients ever use my views of subconsciousness in NLP.And coordinate "the contact training of pinpoint bombing".It id similar to the traditional desentization seemingly ,and it coordinates relevant cognition rectification and then compare shentian treatment and the Buddhism. The counter-treatment can classifies the reverse treatment and the obverse treatment. The two parts to the patients have very efficacy,I can speak sincerely. To many patients,"shentian treatment" is not very effective,in accordance with its natural tendency,it's very slow. Even then, to many people it has little efficacy. But Heixi's treatment has been proved again and again,the treatment is very effective to the patients.It's similar to the desensitization. Counter-treatment is compared the eastern Buddish and my expience.It is base on the Chinese philosophy.In the old Chinese philosoply,"yijing" realized thatthe former feminine and negative,the latter masculine and positive the two parts form the world.Yijing said the two opposing principled in the nature.The world is contradictious. But "DAODEJING" realize, Taoist priest is the counter-done. And many people do the same things.---"the farther when you go,the less you know."____ Because the start is false already,So LAOZI said, And I think So It is called the counter-treatment.It just seems like "pull" and "push". It suits to the Neaton's gravity,and compare my two importmant views.___ you meet what you just worry about and" a large number and more"peinciple. If the patients used the correct way, then they can continue to follow up a victory with hot pursuit.strike while the iron is hot.---Keep up a steady increase in the count to the qualitative change. The fact can prove that it has a good effect. This treat suit all the patients. But the treatments are defferent from all kinds of the phobia people.To the detail case, concrete conditions and suit the specfic treatment. The therapists need monitored all kinds of conditions. From the feedback of the patients, and monitered them. ESSENCE 2 The disease can't come from the patients .It come from the enviroment.They have all kinds o f tempers,such as timid,depend on,passive ,weakness, too careful,lack the social experience,etc....We can investigate the cause.-----the old folks are severe,the over protect,they lack the definite views,the passive growth enviroment,no free feeling,lack the experience,the old folks repress.etc... When the child need the independence discovery in their grown-ups,but are repressed from the old folks always.Accumulation over a long period,the individual character can't be opened up,the origial driving force can't be gotten expression.And then it is repressed to turn to the inner.so the temper is formed up.---a lifestyle that depend on the others,a kind code of thinking that the patriarchy tied. ---This is a kind of the social phobia.It is typical.Of course, there are many other kinds of the social formation pattern. ---And how can we let them recovered?___independence,be active,the self-confident,have a supple mind. ESSENCE 3 It’s hard to accept myself, it will be harder not to accept myself. To face yourself bravely rather than running away, which is the first and only way of the treatment and the recovery. The patient who suffered from Social Phobia wants to be somebody else instead of himself, this is the basic symptoms. The wisdom of the Buddhism tells us :be yourself! No body can be anyone else! ----this is the only road leading to recovery. Reality, is the essence of getting rid of Neurosis, when we start to live our lives faithfully, Neurosis will be weaker and weaker gradually , even through it can not be perfect. (series to be continued , one article per season, will be back in Dec) The origin of these articles belong to –HEIXI web site: www.heixi.com (Above is a series of the efficient treatment passages, published in November, just for your reference, more passages will be followed each month, your view and your advice is always welcomed.) (series, one session per month, to be continued in December) We can also communicate through phone at any time, my phone number : +86-21-62321773, as well as my MSN maggiexuyaqin@hotmail.com, also you can send emails through my mail box maggiexuyaqin@hotmail.com, in addition , our fax number: +86-21-62321772 .you are always welcome